Even Bad Frog's Need Warm Hugs
by Pricat
Summary: A certain Bad Frog enters Arendelle and befriends Elsa who understands him.


"

**A/N**

**He-he I couldn't resist writing this since I love Elsa plus reading an new Frozen comic I got inspired me to write this one shot as Constantine needs more love, but wanders into Arendelle finding a certain ice castle and a certain Snow Queen.**

**I hope you guys like as these two are badasses.**

* * *

><p>This place is like home, cold and snowy, but nobody from gulag followed me, and nobody to betray me like Number Two!" a hooded amphibian said as he was wandering through the forests of the North Mountain in Arendelle as it was near Russia but he was curious hearing about the Queen there, that many had heard about and admired.<p>

But he was getting tired despite being used to the cold, as he was finding an ice castle but passed out unaware a certain blond white haired female in an ice blue dress with a cape leave but was curious about the sleeping creature but picking it up seeing it was exhausted.

She looked concerned but smiled seeing the mole on it's lip.

"Marshmallow guard the ice castle, I need to go to the castle." Elsa told him as he was wearing her tiara, the one she had thrown away.

Elsa was going to the castle she shared with her sister, Anna but was putting the hooded creature by the fire but was relieved it was okay plus relieved that Anna wasn't around to ask questions because she was with Kristoff and Olaf.

She was making hot chocolate but heard whimpers seeing something beside the creature, a turtle making Elsa smile because it was cute.

She hoped the creature was okay, but heard coughing but it came from the room she had left the creature in seeing him awake.

"Hector..." she heard it say.

She was impressed wondering if it had magic like her, but he was sitting up but whimpering making her understand sitting beside it, but she sensed something from him, as their eyes locked making Constantine surprised but guessed this was the Queen of Arendelle that people were talking about, but drinking up.

She saw him cuddling the turtle on his lap, making her very curious but he saw her looking his way.

"He-lo there." he said as she giggled.

"Hello I'm Elsa, Queen of Arendelle, what about you?

Do you have magic too?" she asked him as he chuckled.

"I am Constantine, the World's Most Dangerous Frog but I wandered around here since this place is near Russia, plus I live in a gulag." he told her.

Elsa was now curious about him, since she had never met a frog like him before.

"Gulag?" she asked as he nodded.

"Yes where my fellow thieves and I live but it's not so bad." Constantine told her seeing Anna hiding as Elsa understood but it made him think of his eight hundred brothers and sisters had been eaten by fish, but she saw him return but saw tears in his eyes.

"Hey, you okay?" Elsa asked him.

"I-I'm fine." he lied.

She knew what would help, wrapping her arms around him in a hug, as tears leaked as he was explaining about his siblings.

"I see but it's okay.

I froze my sister's heart and my kingdom." Elsa told him.

He was in awe listening to her tell her but he was telling her about himself, making her chuckle seeing that they had things in common.

* * *

><p>Nadya found her Bad Frog back in gulag wondering where the heck he had been, as their gulag family were curious but Constantine was hoping Elsa was okay but stunned he had made an new friend in Arendelle but he was cuddling Hector as they were drinking warm tea.<p>

The others wondered where he had been seeing him put a blanket over Hector to keep him warm as Constantine sighed.

"I met the Queen of Arendelle, she's badass." he told them.

"Really?" Ivan asked.

Constantine nodded as he was explaining but left out the part with the hug knowing Nadya would be jealous if somebody else besides her hugged him.

"Awesome Your Highness." Josh said.

Constantine told them about the mischief they had.

He wanted to go see her again, plus she understood him but he knew she was curious about the gulag but we're getting gruel and feeding Hector


End file.
